Empty Space
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: It's the 10 year anniversary of Elizabeth Hummel's death, and Blaine and Kurt go to the cemetery to honor her. Blaine then feels he has a few words to say to Elizabeth. ONE-SHOT. Beautiful Klaine love.


A/N: I know, I haven't been writing a lot. But I've been in a writer's block since I wrote my last one-shot (Iris) and I've been busy too. So here's quick one-shot to try and get me out of that terrible hole.

"Blaine, you really don't have to do this. If you don't feel comfortable coming with me, it's fine." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Kurt, I love you. I want to be here for you, and I've always wanted to meet your mother." Blaine responded.

Kurt whispered a barely audible 'thank you' before he smiled at Blaine. He proceeded to get out the car as Blaine had already completed the action. Blaine walked to Kurt's side of the car, and grabbed his hand in support. This was going to be a tough day for Kurt.

Today was the 10 year anniversary of his mother's death. Kurt had told Blaine that every year he'd go down to the cemetery and talk with his mother. Blaine asked if he could come along this year with Kurt, and while Kurt was shocked Blaine asked, he approved.

Kurt guided Blaine through the rows of graves in the cemetery, until he stopped at one. It was a beautiful stone. Engraved on it was _Elizabeth Ann Hummel. Loving Wife, Mother, Sister an Angel. _It listed her day of birth and death. On the stone was Burt's name; a place laid empty for when Burt passed away. There was also a spot ready for Kurt, when he was to pass away. There was also one for Carole now too; Kurt had told Blaine about it. And there was one empty spot on the stone, where no one's name was listed. Blaine wondered who it was for; he'd ask about it on another day, he decided. Blaine thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Hi Mom. I know it's been a while, but I always come down on this day." Kurt said, trying to choke back tears. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand; he knew this was hard for Kurt. They both then sat down on the ground in front of the gravestone.

"I miss you every day Mom. They say that after a while, it gets easy, but I really don't think it does. I still miss you the same every day." He said. Blaine continued to squeeze Kurt's hand in support. He looked at Kurt, who had let the first of many tears fall for today.

"Dad is still doing well; Carole really helps him out. I know you were the one who brought Carole into the picture, mom. I know you couldn't take seeing Dad so sad and lonely. I may have introduced them, but you were the one who really brought Carole into the picture. And she's a great companion, Mom, but she's not you." Kurt said. His voice waivered. Blaine wanted nothing more than to hug Kurt, but he did this every year. He just needed to talk with his mother.

"But on to happier things, Mom. Remember the last time I was here, and I told you about all the bullying, and the harassment, and the pain? I asked you to make it better Mom; I asked you to help me through it. And I can't help but feel your answer to that was the man next to me." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Mom, Thank you for sending me Blaine. The minute I saw him, I fell in love with him. You knew I needed someone to understand, someone to love, and someone to love me for who I was. And then there he was, Blaine Anderson. So Mom, I'm sure you already know who he is, but this is the one and only Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. He looked to Blaine and smiled. Blaine felt tears welding up in his eyes.

"Mom, I love him so much. I know we're still so young, but I can't help but feel you've lead me to my soul mate; the one I'm going to be with forever. Is this how it felt for you to be with Dad? Because he always says we remind him of you two. And I hope that's true." Kurt said. Blaine turned to Kurt, now in tears. He knew what he had to do.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt had told me a lot about you, and I wish I had gotten to know you in person, because you are the loveliest person I've ever heard about. I've seen pictures; you are very beautiful. Kurt definitely has your eyes; I can never tell what color they are. But they are beautiful, nonetheless. I want to let you know that I need to thank YOU for leading me to Kurt. Kurt says he needed me a lot, and he did, but what he doesn't realize is that I needed him too. I needed someone like Kurt to come into my life. And Mrs. Hummel, I love your son so much. He is everything to me; without him, it's like there's only half of me. He completes me. And I just KNOW, Mrs. Hummel, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Kurt. I know this because I can't connect with anyone else like I connect with Kurt. I wouldn't want to. Just Kurt. Mrs. Hummel, you raised an amazing son. He is the best man I have ever known, and I know that you are so proud of him. He has taught me so much about life, love, courage and respect. He taught me how to be a man. He is my saving grace. And I need to thank you for leading him to me." Blaine said as he wiped away his tears. Kurt turned to Blaine. He wore a huge smile on his face, though tears still streamed down his face.

"Do you really mean that, Blaine?" He whispered

"I meant every word of it." Blaine responded. He held his arms out to Kurt, who fell into his embrace.

"Thank you for this, Mom." Kurt whispered as he let out a controlled sob. Blaine planted a soft kiss on the top of Kurt's head, as they continued to talk to Elizabeth Hummel for the rest of the afternoon.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, when he turned to his lover. The two were about to leave the cemetery.

"Yes?"

"You see that empty space right there?" Kurt asked. He pointed to the empty space Blaine was curious about before

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I know this is morbid, but that's for you, if you choose to take it. Because I don't want to just spend the rest of my life for you, I want to spend eternity with you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said. He pulled Kurt in for a proper hug once they were standing again.

Elizabeth couldn't help but watch from above; she smiled at the boys as they walked hand and hand out of the cemetery. She saw how happy Blaine made Kurt, and vice versa. She had watched over the couple as often as possible; she had to watch out for the boys she had helped bring together. Elizabeth smiled. She might not be able to bring a smile to Kurt's face in person, but she knew Blaine could. And she'd let Blaine make her boy happy. It's all she ever wanted.

I know, crappy ending. But… oh well! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
